BaBy NiGhTmArE
by OOCNarakuSesshoumaru
Summary: Okay I don't own none of these characters :P I just own the story line. If you hate babies then . . don't read this, You hate NarakuxSesshomaru I also sugggest you not to read it. The thing is there won't be sesshomaruxNaraku for a while hint because one of them are the babies . No naraku rape. Sessh I don't apply either... But if anyone was to rape sessh then let it be naraku xD
1. Chapter 1

**Anime/Manga** » _**Inuyasha**_ » **BaBy NiGhTmArE**

 **Author:** **NarakuSesshoumaruGoldHeart**

 **Rated: M - English - Tragedy/Horror** \- It's up to you! what you think the story is. romance? horror, drama, and ect.

I just own the **story line**. If you **hate** babies then ._. **don't read this** , **You hate NarakuxSesshomaru** I also suggest you not to read . I **don't own** none of these **characters** :P

 **I make** **no profit** **from this.**

Now ...before you give me any **reviews**.

 **First listen** to what I have to **say**.

I am a **writer**..., Who has **fun making** stories... I will **try** to make my stories **perfect**. If they are not to your **liking** i'm **sorry**.

I am getting better at making my story **updates**. I will try to update them **asap**. I got other stuff I do. **I got a life.**

If I **misspelled** a word please let it slide. If I have a lot of errors, Go ahead and tell me **nicly** please.

If you really **love** this story please let me know. I will try to work my heart on **updating** it x3.

I will work on that story for awhile.

I do **OOC stories**. I'll let you know if my characters will be in **character** or not. By the way **OOC Means Out of character**. X3

I am a **disability child**. So please **be patient** with me.

If you have any ideas **please don't hesitate** to write me a idea..

 _ **Things you need to know.**_

 **" blah"** means talking

 **[ blah]** means they are talking to them selves just very low.

 **( blah)** I am telling you something lol. or explaining something to you.

 **{blah}** means talking in each others mind. Like they are talking to each other just in to their heads instead of their mouths.

 **-blah-** means talking inside their mind. No one can hear them.

 **FUDGE YOU Bold letters** means they are cursing lol.

lol sorry I don't cuss. So I use other words.

 **/blah/** means they are silent and depressed talking. they are in a zombie stage like.

 **~blah~** means they are talking while they are crying.

 **~/blah/~** means sad talking. with no tears.

 **blah** means they are talking seductively

 **blah** means they are talking evil.

 **"/Blah/"** means they are laughing while talking.

 **/'blah'/** means talking in fear.

 **-~blah~-** means talking in fear inside their mind.

 **WARRNINGS**

I'll let you know if it's a **18- and up story**.

I'll let you know if it's **boyxboy** or if thats in the story.

I'll warn you about **gore** and I'll warn you about **rape**.

Now to know where to continue and avoid the warrnings , just scroll down until you see the word safe. in big letters. **SAFE**.

 **Okay now the story begins.**

 _"Baby Night Mare!"_

Story has some sexual stuff in it. Not for a while. I'll let you know when it comes.

Character's are not OOC. Sesshomaru maybe some ooc. I try to make him not. When he turns into a infant ...he does get out of character... Why? because then the story wouldn't be called Baby NightMare!

 _ **Vampires are in this. X3**_

Chapter 1: **Arising from the dead**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(Warning guyxguy .) (OOC) (M-preg)**

"So. Have you ever wondered to yourself. Was it easy taking care of Sesshomaru as a baby? Or was it the apposite?"

"What was it like daddy?" The baby tilted his head and sucked his thumb. While twitching his ears.

"You have to wait until I read the story. My little bumble bee" Naraku leaned down near the baby giving him a nose to nose loving. "No sucking your thumb young man" Naraku took the babys thumb out of his mouth.

"Hey it's almost bedtime" A young man shouted from the back and walks in with a dish cloth along with cids favorite baby blanket. Cid starts sucking his thumb again once Naraku turns his head.

"Just one story? Daddy?" Cid begged with his beautiful big red eyes.

"Fine. Just one story Cid" Sesshomaru wiped his face off , from all the cookie crumbs on his face, and took his bottle. "No sucking your thumb baby boy" Sesshomaru removed Cids thumb. Cid pouted and put it in again. "Uhh..you remind me of..." Sesshomaru paused thinking to himself. -Myself-

"What? that your stubborn as well?" Naraku chuckled getting hit with a baby pillow.

"Ah put a sock in it!"Sesshomaru growled.

"/Babe? Where ya going?/" Naraku picks up a pillow and tucks it nicly under cids head.

(Warning guyxguy kiss )

"Just to go and get him more milk." Sesshomaru smiled and gave Naraku a kiss on the lips while Naraku gave sesshomaru a slap on the butt. The couple fought but not in a mad way.

"I didn't need to see that" Cid blinked a million times trying to process of what to think of his parents. "How was I born?" Naraku chuckled seeing Sesshomarus face red as a cherry and slapped Naraku with a pillow.

(over SAFE)

Story Begins.

On a dark and stormy night. clouds were turning to mist, and the Lightning was hitting a strike. Rain came poring down hard like it was almost like a monsoon. It was hard to see outside where they were at. The grave yard was so dark and gloomy. Then you see this vampire in the middle of the grave yard. Taking out his spell book, To bring his dead brother alive. He was standing in all that hail.

(warrning boyxboy)

"Here's the milk"

"Shh..." Cid whispered.

"/Ops sorry/" Sesshomaru sits down on the bed near his baby and his husband.

(Safe) (the vampires in this talk greek. so i'll put the greek sentence first then i'll put the english after it. it will look something like this " greek/english" get it?

"Sikónomai. Síko Prínkipa Drákoula/ Arise. Arise Prince Dracula" the blood thirsty guy named Loui called the Vampire back to life.

"Mou kálese ? , ploíarchos Loui ?/You summoned me ?,master Loui?" A vampire with blond hair said with a dumb smirk on his face.

"Nai did..Jay Jay/Yes I did..Jay Jay." Loui says a few more spells and sees the dead arise from the ground" The dead groaned collecting their thoughts of whats going on around them. "Kalós írthate kai páli o Kýrios Drákoula/Welcome back Lord Dracula" Loui bowed. "Kalós írthate kai páli sto kathistikó/Welcome back to the living" He smirked.

(you'll soon see why this character is called dracula. Dracula speaks in spanish also japanese. They understand each other. Loui really is spanish also japanese, but he learned to do greek because most of his pack friends were greek.)

"Hermano Loui correcto?/Brother Loui correct?" The Lord. That is unkown. He puts on his evil armor, and cloak back on. "Es la hora. Pago mis viejos amigos una visita/It's time. I pay my old pals a visit" he chuckled .

"Sus sirvientes también están de vuelta con vida. Usted es el hermano pequeño de bienvenida/Your servants too are back alive. You are welcome Little brother" Loui hissed but in a family manner.

xxxxxxx

"Chi o waketa kyōdai. Futatabi okoru, to watashitoisshoni fukushū o shōjimasu. Inu yasha to sesshō maru ni watashitoisshoni fukushū o torimasu/Blood brothers . Arise arise again, and take revenge with me. Take revenge with me on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru" he waits for his spell to kick in , and sees the bodies waking up.

"Mata anta ka yo/Not you again" Bankotsu snarled. "Anata ga shinde kara watashitachi o modosu node. Inoru oshietekudasai. Sore wa anata ga wareware wa subete no hitobito no secound chansu o anata o ataerudarou to omoimasu exactlly nan nan../Since you bring us back from the dead. Pray tell me. What ...What exactlly It Is You think we would give you of all people a secound chance."

"Dono yō na ima made ni, jaakuna kokoro ga nozonde imasu. Anata ga de mukuwa renakereba narimasen. Yuiitsu no monodesu. Sore wa watashi to wa nani no kankei mo nai koto wa dekimasen./What ever your evil hearts desire. You shall be rewarded with. The only thing is. It can not have nothing to do with me. " he chuckles darkly. "Anata ga izureka o eru koto ga dekinai dake de hitotsu no tāgetto wa" arimasu/There's just one target you can not get either"

(okay you know what...pretend their talking in japanese /spanish whatever lol. It's up to you)

"Ah! ..Pray tell.. Whom that is?" Bankotsu rubbed his finger on his chin.

"Lord Sesshomaru. You leave him to me"

"Okay and the others?"

"All yours"

"Now your talking! time to kick butt!"

"Oh. One more thing before I forget." He turns back around. " You are now a Vampire. It was the only way to resurrect you guys back from the dead again"

"Oh. I don't mind. So who's my master? The one who bit me to be a vampire?" He asked Dracula.

"Loui"

"Who's Loui"

"My oldest Brother"

xxxxxxxxx

( **warrning** my **pairs** I have in this is . **Kagomex Koga**. **Kikyou x Inuyasha**. **Kagomex Inuyasha**. I know I know. Inuyasha has both. Koga agreed only so he could have kagome in the process. **Sango x hiten** , **Mirokux ? RinxHiro** , **Isao x Kyora** , That's all you need to know for now i'm sure. I will warn you now. I see allot people like sesshxkoga, sesshxinuyasha, sessh x miroku, so there will be some love hints in there. The **good guys** become the **bad guys** hint.)

"Look out! Hi's here again" Inuyasha shouted at the others. "Baka of a brother of mine" Inuyasha stared at sesshomarus beautiful hair and started dreaming of putting his brother down pinned to a bed to have his way with him. Inuyasha suddenly was knocked out of his thoughts when a certain priestess hit him in the head.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Kikyou?"

"Really? " Sango sighed picking up the fish..

"This has been the 8th time already. Inuyasha please tell him now!" Miroku sighed. "all though I have to admit his got a nice tight round...butt"

"I don't mind. What's so bad that he visits so much?" Hiten shrugs his shoulders. "I find him quite entertaining" Hiten laughs at Mirokus face.

"Because love. His cold hearted to the rest of us" Sango sighed.

"I'll make sure his not mean to you " Hiten kissed sangos shoulder and lips.

"Thank you" She kissed him back and handed the un cooked fish to him. Hitan gets up to go frie them.

"Pft." Miroku hissed looking at the two of them.

"You know Miroku. This wouldn't of happened if you just stopped flirting with the ladies."

"I know Kagome. I stopped for months now and she still didn't take me back"

"Maybe because she gave you too many chances Monk Face" Koga said with one eye opened laying next to Kagome and yawned. "Why did I think of Sesshomaru in a river laying sexy"

"I know what it's like to see someone with another woman" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and kikyou kissing. She smiled though and shook it off. "I am glad though. It... it turned out this way." Koga looked surprised to hear that. "I'm glad I got to be with koga. His a romantic sweet heart"

"Sleep with one eye open tonight" Miroku Growled at Kagome.

"Oh. My such violance" Kagome pretended to shiver.

"We all could use a romantic guy like him" Sango sighed.

"Yeah. It sure would be nice" She pictured Inuyasha and her acting like kagome and kouga. She was thinking of how romantic Inuyasha would look.

"Huh?" The guys shrugged their shoulders not understanding. The ladies laughed.

"I'll take Rin to be my wife." Miroku said out of the blue. "I'm sure she will grow to be beautiful and sexy!. No may be I'll have Inuyashas brother"

"I wanted her! I want to just play with him" Kuhaku Tilted his head down. about to picture Rin in something sexy , and also picturing him tortuing his enemy sesshomaru pinning him on the bed rapping him.. Suddenly a swoosh knocked both of them down.

"Think like that again. I will kill you." Sesshomaru growled and held tightly to mirokus neck. Kuhakus as well. ( yes he has both hands :o this is the final act after all. episodes..) "Kuhaku you are to never think of her that way again. Got it? You will never over power me you worthless piece of trash!" Sesshomaru looked over at miroku. " Miroku never suggest such a thing again! I will not let my Rin be with Perverts" he dropped them hard on the ground with them shaking their heads. They were taking big beaths and shaking of fear. "Miroku I'm also not your mate! so you guys better forget what you just thought just now!" It got quiet and sesshomaru hissed. "GOT IT!"

"Y...ye..yes .. Lord sesshomaru" They both struggled to say.

"Hmph..Besides." Sesshomaru turned around with a cold glare. "The one who Rin wants to marry is my twin brother Hiro. He wishes to. SO out of the question for you two" Sesshomaru faced the other direction and feels others stairing at his butt and he wasn't liking it. Sesshomaru turned his head to the two shaking. "I am no ones play thing either! I desire no body!" Then he was out running to Rin. Once the dog demon left. The guys laughed at the two guys fearing the lord shaking and crying. The girls just giggled, and shook their heads.

xxx

"Rin is happy! that Lord Sesshomaru! is here" Rin sung to herself. When she saw him she got up and ran to him." Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin runs happyily over to her lord.

"Silent witch" Jaken growled.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru stared down at him.

"Yes mi lord?"

"Silence" he stared cold at him.

"yes mi lord.."

"Sesshomaru!" Jaken gawked at that when Rin didn't say Lord, and not only that his lord didn't care. To make matters worse she gets a new kimono everytime, and Jaken thinks he's spoiling her too much. He gets stomped on, But she gets loved on. "It's beautiful Sesshomaru" she swung herself in it.

"Glad you like it little one" Sesshomaru rubs her head, and he gives her a warm hug. Jaken growling to himself of how jealous he is of not getting any hugs like that. "Well I better head out now Rin"

"Wait!" Rin held onto his sleeve, She was also giving him puppy eyes."Can't Sesshomaru stay for a little bit longer, Or per? haps all day!" she gave him the lip also. This was very weird for him, and it was the first time shes ever done this.

"Like hi's going to fall for that" Jaken said to himself with a smirk.

"I guess! It wouldn't hurt this Sesshomaru to stay a little bit more here. Per? haps this Sesshomaru shall stay with rinny for, 2 more nights. How does that sound?" He starts to tickle her ,and he smiles down at her.

"Rin would love that!" Rin squealed and jumped high knocking Sesshomaru to the ground and they started laughing. Jaken stood there stoned as a rock.

"H..his not the same lord I know" Jaken sighed to himself. "Well he is to me but to her it's all love, and to me it's all Hatrid" he growls and stomps his feet, and it turns out his own staff hits him in the head. "NOT FAIR NOT FAIR! OYY OUCH!"

"Rin wants to know what Jaken is doing. Sesshomaru?" Rin tilted her head.

" This Sesshomaru doesn't know Rin" he rolled his eyes.

"Rin thinks maybe hi's dancing" Rin smiled and pounced on him again.

"Maybe...uff" He held her tight to him, and he closed his eyes while rubbing her head. he missed her so bad.

"Sesshomaru may Rin ask you something?" Rin yawns at the stars.

"Yes Rin can ask this Sesshomaru anything" he smiled down at her. He loved how she was using third person like he does.

~Rin wonders why her lord has to even leave. Why can't he just stay with the group with rin?~ Sesshomaru sat up and saw tears form in her eyes.

"I don't think ..." he thought to himself for a little bit. "How about this Rin. What if this Sesshomaru asks to stay with you guys, and so he can stay beside his little rinny" he felt bad to lie to her. The thing is he couldn't bare to see her cry. -I've gotten way too soft..- Sesshomaru thought to himself. -Why should I care if she cries or not..p His heart made a ache pound.

"That would make Rin happy. Rin just knows you will do alright"

"WHAT!" Jaken shouted to himself. "Now shes got him staying here" lights turned off for him after that.

"Ignore him Rin. What matters is this Sesshomaru will be so happy to be with Rinny"

"This Rin will be happy to be with Sesshy" They chuckled together until a voice spoke.

"Well well...if it isn't Sesshomaru The demonic terrior, and now is with a human no less." Chuckles darkly the creature smirked deadly at the both of them. Sesshomarus stomach started to feel ill. NO one was supposed to see his different emotion. Not the way he uses with Rin anyway. That voice made him want to barf more of showing his weakness..

But it was not just any voice, and it made Sesshomarus eyes go wide. -It couldn't be- Sesshomaru was hopping he didn't hear who he thought it was. He hoped luck was on his side. He has never been so afraid in his life time. Sesshomaru pulls Rin closer to him so that she is safe. Luck was not on his side today, and when has it ever for him?

"What's the matter? Is the great lord Sesshomaru afraid?" chuckles darkly.

-~It can't be. It can't be..It can not be...~- Sesshomaru kept repeating in his mind, and he decided to look up and his heart started to pound really fast. -~How...? Is this person some kind of zombie? Th..tha.. that never dies and keeps spreading.~-

"/Did you miss me?/"

"I thought ...I thought we killed you Naraku!" He stood up and tried to keep a straight serious face.

"I you did. There's one thing you and your friends forgot" he chuckled seeing the look on his face. "I have a brother , and he brought me back from the dead. So I'm here for revenge no less. The thing is." He looked at his claws. Like he was fileing them. "I need your body" He swooped fast and grabbed Sesshomarus Neck but has got freed from his hand, Sesshomaru threw Rin in another direction then he was going, So she was safe. Sesshomaru ran until he could get to his sword but Naraku grabbed him , and floated him off the ground. Sesshomaru cursed himself for putting the swords away at this time.

"Ri..Rin go get Inu...Inuyasha" Sesshomaru tried to bite Narakus hand but it was useless. Loui suddenly appears right next to his brother. "Let me go! You vile vermin!"

-Sesshomaru- Rin cried to herself and ran to get Inuyasha.

"Brother Naraku! I found a way much more powerful way than to take his demonic powers" Loui said looking at the struggling demon. Sesshomarus eyes went wide and started scratching with his poison claws at narakus back.

-~Oh no..~- Sesshomaru thought. -~They can not figure out about the family crystal-~ Naraku smirked at him knowing well what he was thinking. Sesshomaru knew he wasn't gonna make no use of any improvement but. Sesshomaru just couldn't manage a life without rinny. Sesshomaru scratched faster and he kicked hard.

-So he knows. Something about the crystal. Something he doesn't wish for me to find out.- Naraku holds the struggling demon in his arms like a bride. Naraku slapped sesshomaru in the face and laughed at him. "I'll find out what your hiding. I can read your mind. You can not keep any secrets from me" Sesshomarus eyes went wide. "How you say? I am a vampire " Naraku threw sesshomaru over his shoulders again.

(a boyxboy thing. it's not bad to me...but i'll warn you anyway)

-How did he get soo strong..- Sesshomaru thought to himself. -Why couldn't he be weak like the little spider he should be- Sesshomaru suddenly felt a slap to his butt and he blushed red. "What was that for!" He shouted at him.

"I heard what you said. Also your butt is too huge to miss" Naraku chuckles. "It's quite beautifully rounded. Sesshomarus face was red like a cherry. He was silent at the momment. He was too embarissed to talk. Naraku chuckled and he thought it was adorable.

"Baka! How dare you vile me with your touch!"

"You think that was vile? I could do way worse believe me" He smirked.

"You disgust me!" Sesshomaru scratched Narakus back leaving a little scar and Naraku growls getting out his dangerous tenticals and slides them up inside sesshomarus pants to grope his butt.

"What the...what do you think your doing you vile vermin!"

"Hush!" Naraku growls.

( SAFE)

"Really and how is that brother?" Naraku hissed at sesshomaru and wanted to bite his head. and torture him more. Well he still is doing.

"Well you got him for starters, But you need to hold on to him. Just until you get the other 8" Loui got out his spell book and a potion bottle that was shaped as a dog with a heart in it's mouth. "Drink this Naraku"

"What for and why?"

"Do you wish to hold on to your prisoner, Or keep him struggling forever where you get warned out then kill you" Loui was getting ready to read.

"Point taken. Okay" Naraku drinks the potion and feels like he wants to puke. "Now what?"

"Let go of me you!" Sesshomaru kicked harder this time. sesshomaru managed to get the tentical off him.

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha called out with his sword.

"Hurry! what do I do?" Naraku growled down at Inuyasha. Naraku put the tentical back on him this time he added an extra one and put one of the extra tenticals on sesshomarus member.

"Bite him. Like you were making him a meal." Loui smirked looking down at the humans and half demon slash wolf charging at them.

"Fine with me" Naraku ripped part of his armor but sesshomaru was also fighting back, and he finally managed to pull down his kimono only to his shoulder leangth. Naraku lifted up his head and bit into the boys neck causing the dog demon to scream like a murdered man.

"WHY YOU!" Inuyasha growled and jumped at them only to get knocked by a barrier.

"Turn into the thing before you were man and realease the inner inside you once had" Loui spoke the spell and sesshomarus body glowed light very bright. Once the light went down a little out came a infant in Narakus hands.

"What the..." Inuyasha and the others said shocked.

"His a ...baby?" Naraku looked closely at sesshomarus giggling face and sucked on his thumb. "I..."

"His more easy to handle like this..." Loui gave a oops look. "It was meant to turn him small not into a baby!"

"Just turn him back"

"I..I...don't know how to..."

"...what! then i'll gladly hand him back to them"

"Why would you do that when you could raise sesshomaru your self this time" Loui smirked.

"Good plan" Naraku chuckled at the baby. "Your just a useless little baby . What now sesshomaru" He chuckled then frowned when the baby laughed and giggled back.

"We need his 8 twin siblings and grab all the whole jewels. once you have all the jewels plus his you can be un stopable!"

"Yes..."

"Now Take us back to where we were but make sure we were never heard, and if they may enter have their bodies turn into dust." with those words said Naraku and Loui also Baby Sesshomaru were gone some where .

Chapter 2 Baby


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay. We're here..." Naraku looks down at the infant. The infant just looks at Narakus dark bloody eyes and smiles. "Now what?"

"Well I got a errand to run" Loui smirks and opens his book to speak. "You need to come with me too brother Naraku"

"Okay... Kagura!" Naraku called out her name and she was there in a heart beat. "I need you to watch this infant Sesshomaru" He looked serious at her.

"Lord Naraku...you mean this is?" Naraku noded his head and she blushed of how cute he is. "Please take your time lord Naraku" She smiled down at the infant giggling at her.

"Don't screw this up!" he glares daggers at her. Kagura turned pale and watched her lord go into a force filed.

"Jay. you stay and watch the baby as well. that is Narakus new kid after all" Loui smirked at Narakus twitching. Jay was doing a dance and loui got angry. "JAY ! DID YOU HEAR ME?" Jay looked like he got hit hard.( Loui threw a rock at him XD)

"Will uh..do bo..boss" Jay smiled then staired at a butterfly.

"right..." Loui sighed knowing he was not gonna make it through the whole day. "Pay attention to what kagura tells you"

"Okay...uh" He looks up at the sky. Why is such a handsome guy a idiot? Loui had no clue.

"Okay were off..." Loui takes out his book" Take us to the brothers and sister. Take us there to claim what we seek. " They were gone after he said a few more spells. "Let us be back in a flash of a strike. So lets not be late to see the moon light"

"Now little one" Kagura smirked down at the infant but suddenly the air felt cold and something felt wrong. Kagura looked all around to see what it could be. "What is that strange fealing?" Kagura went inside to put the baby in a little baby basket. the infant starts walking out of the basket and starts floating to a treasured items. Kagura looks shocked and runs to get the floating baby. "No! get back here!" her eyes went wide as plates when she heard glass breaking and heard some jars burst. "oh no.." Kagura ran faster to see what happened. Kagura walked into the room and she went in fear. "no..how could this of happened?" Jars were bursted everywhere , Narakus famous antiques were now broken. Kagura saw the jar of demon blood and hearts were splattered on the floor,That wasn't the only thing though. There was drawlings on the wall everywhere and it was colored with demon blood. "I'm soo dead. no no..no i'm not you are bad baby!" she points at the baby that was laying on the floor biting demon parts. The baby sesshomaru spit out the demon part and raised his back at Kagura like an angry wolf does. "my...my what temper we have here?" she hears naraku land in the front yard and she had bad feelings about this.

"Worthless witch you can't control I sesshomaru" Kaguras eyes went huge. Did the infant just speak? no she must of heard things. "Useless" She did hear the infant. Kagura twitches and wonders what to tell Naraku.

"Kagura...so how did it go with the infant?" Naraku walks inside then he walks in further. "Kagura I believe I called your name" He opened the door to where the disater begins. "I said Kagura! Don't yo..." He paused looking at the place.

"Oh welcome home lord Naraku" Jay smiled covered in blood.

"Naraku" Kagura smirked and picked up the baby then walked to him.

"What the Hail has happened here?" Naraku growled then saw kagura come out. "I was calling your name a couple times!"

"I am sorry but as you can see for yourself. This little devil baby made all this mess and I had to clean some of it. You came home before I got the chance to" Naraku raised a right eyebrow at this and took the baby from kagura. Naraku walked around.

"Did you break my antiques?" He looks more and growls "Did you break my jars?, and paint them on the wall with demon blood! " Baby Sesshomaru just started to cry and held tightly to naraku. "Aww ... " he looked at the face of the infant.

"See the little devil did it" Kagura hissed. Naraku glared back at her.

"Honestly! Kagura. You of all people ...you would blame the poor infant? he can't even walk" Naraku shouted at kagura and slapped her hard on the face. Kagura saw the baby smirk at her.

"I swear to you! he can fly to where he wants to go. The baby may not be able to walk but he can fly" Kagura shouted back.

"Don't shout back at me" He slapped her face again. "I'll test him. if your wrong you are gonna do a hail allot of cleaning for the past few months. If you are right i'll punish the baby by putting him in a cage for two days with no food."

"sounds fair to me" Kagura smirked. Naraku rolled his eyes and took baby sesshomaru to a high cliff and dropped him. Naraku counted for 3 minutes and the baby still was not flying. The baby couldn't of flew he is gonna hit the ground any minute now. Naraku takes a shiled a breath away before the baby sesshomaru hits the ground.

"Wahhh" Narakus heart pinched. "Kagura for that your cleaning for two months" Naraku drops down to go cuddle the baby sesshomaru and holds him tightly to his arms. "I'm so sorry. I should of just believed you the first place" Naraku almost melted when the baby gave him a tiny kiss on the cheek. "your so adorable!" he smirked. "Maybe you as a baby isn't so bad"

"That brat!" Kagura shouted looking at Naraku tossing the baby up and down. Kagura

could of sworn she saw that baby give a smirk to her.

months have past since that last event. The thing is everyday was like that. Naraku had no more collectables or nothing. Kagura was sooo depressed. The baby kept his innocent acts and naraku always failed to notice the trueth. Sesshomaru keeps snuggling tighter and tighter to Naraku and Narakus heart starts to become warm. Inuyasha and the others start going on a search for the infant sesshomaru.

Chapter 3 Murder is the stain of blood

Will Kaguras life become better?

Will Narakus life stay safe?

Will sesshomaru keep the innocent acts?

Will sesshomaru change?

Will sesshomaru have a change of heart?

Will Inuyasha ever find his brother?

Will Naraku ever find the rest of Sesshomarus twins?

Will Naraku ever give up?

Will someone else fall victim to sesshomarus innocents?

}please review and keep on reading. Favorite please! Only if you like narakuxsesshomaru or my story{

}If you have any ideas for the next chapter please tell me. Don't be shy to ask!{


	3. Chapter 3

Baby Nightmare!

Chapter 3 Murder Is The Stain Of Blood

"say father" The boy kicked his feet over and over.

"What is it child?" Naraku glared at him.

"I was wondering since it's my birthday could we have a party?"

"Party? What is this ..."

"It's a bag full of stuff I stole from that witch kagome"

"Oh? interesting...but I have no idea what these things are?"

"I guess we can figure out while we party !"

"That's right. Your turning 5 years old" Naraku patted the boys head.

"I told you that devil of a boy broke your things!" Kagura crossed her arms. "I got blamed for it"

"That's not his fault. Sesshomaru was just a infant at that time. Sesshomaru was probably looking for a toy to play with"

"Naraku you are buying this boys story!" Kagura put her hands on her hips.

"Well he is the one who came out and told me everything yesterday. You could of told me before now couldn't of you?"

"I DID YOU DIDN"T BELIEVE ME"

"Are we getting sassy?" Naraku glared hard at her.

"No being a smart mouth witch! Stop yelling at my father" Sesshomaru gave an upper lip and crossed his arms.

"Shut up ! your the dang cause of this!" Kagura put her hands up in the air.

"It's not my problem" sesshomaru looked away.

"I love this kid" Naraku chuckled and threw the bag to kagura. "Make room for that somewhere"

"er..."

"What was that?" Naraku glared.

"Errands are my most favorite! Of course I'll take the bag.." Kagura twitched and left hearing Naraku chuckle.

"Father" Sesshomaru looks innocently at Naraku.

"What is it child?"

"Here. I know it's my birthday but...I wanted to give it to you now. You know how I am always telling you I wished to give you a better gift father on your birthdays"Sesshomaru walked closer to naraku.

"Yes of course child" Naraku looked curious at the boy.

"Well Happy Late Birthday" Sesshomaru tilted his head and smiled to hand the item over. Naraku couldn't help but think it was adorable how he did his gifts. The gift was wrapped in huge leafs and some grass. Naraku wanted to know where he learned such a skill. Naraku unwrapped the leafs and pulled out the item to only gasp to stare down at his child.

"How did you get this?" Naraku said still exaiming it.

"I stole it from the gang. I know you told me not to go away from the castle" Sesshomaru went down on his knees. "Please forgive me! I just wanted to give you a good gift" Naraku smiled for the first time in his life and took sesshomarus head up.

"It's alright my child. Just make sure to not do that again. If I were to lose you ...I don't know what would happen" gilt started hitting naraku hard. "I shouldn't of took Sesshomaru and raised him as a kid...what? am I thinking of such? ..."

"Glad you love your gift! I knew you wanted it" Sesshomaru smiled at his father putting the shikan no tama away.

"Your gonna have a special party tonight my boy!" Naraku smiled down at him. Sesshomaru laughed and was thinking of something already.."By the way Kaguras birthday is tomorro" Naraku smirked seeing sesshomaru have an idea.

"Oh is that so?" Sesshomaru smirked deadly at the door kagura left at. (yes in the final act the shikan no tama was destroyed but it was not destroyed tottaly. The power just doesn't work no more. Sesshomaru worked hard on it and made it to a flower looking rose instead of a plain circle.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before Narakus gift. It was last night at about 1:00 a.m in the morning.

Sesshomaru jumps to tree to tree and lands to a stop. "I smell humans" Sesshomaru rushed faster to where the scent got stronger and took out his little sword Naraku gave him as a present from last years birthday party. "Looks like they are sleeping... Good" Sesshomaru jumps down silently and goes quietly to the others.

"Hmm?" Inuyashas ears plucked up. Sesshomaru froze.

"Why does he have the same color hair as me" Sesshomaru said to himself. Sesshomaru looks for anything useful and he shrinks down kagomes book bag, shiny crystal (shikan no tama( , a bow, some arrows, a sword, staff, and some toppers along with leafs. Sesshomaru put the items in his pocket and thanked the power of shrinking. Inuyasha started to open his eyes and sesshomaru hurried to jump to the tree. Inuyasha looks serious at the place and knows he heard something. When he saw everyone he knew that's when he noticed their weapons were gone and that his was also missing.

"The jewel!" Inuyasha shouted looking at the place it's been but it's now gone. Inuyasha ran north to go check out if anyone was still there. Sesshomaru laughed silently and thought of an idea. Sesshomaru jumped down from the tree and took out some paint and wrote a letter. Sesshomaru giggled and heard the dog coming back. Sesshomaru climbed back up the tree and headed back home. Inuyasha came back to view of his friends and he shouts waking everyone up.

"What was that for Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed wipping her eyes.

"Yeah what's going on?" Kikyou stretched.

"Must you be so loud" Miroku snarled.

"Rin is trying to sleep" Rin growled.

"Mut face shove it would ya?" Koga shouted laying back down.

"Yeah we mortals have to get some sleep" Sango said looking at the growling hiten.

"I I want some chicken and ham that is all" Kuhaku said then fell back down to sleep. Everyone looked at him and laughed. Then they all froze and laughed at each other. Kagome and Kikyou had pink hair. Koga and Miroku had blue hair. Sango and Hiten had orange hair. Kuhaku had yellow hair. Rin had red hair. They growled at Inuyashas normal hair.

"Wait I was checking to see who that intruder was! I didn't do it" Inuyasha whined.

'Uh hu sure" they all said.

"Honestly..they even stole the shikan no tama and all our other items"

"WHAT!" they all shouted.

"What's this?" Kagome picked up a note and read it out loud to them.

"Dear mortals,

I have your silly treasures. I hope Naraku will enjoy this gift from me.

I have to say your snoring it so loud it hurts my ears. The site of you mortals makes my eyes bleed.

I have a upset stomach because of you! did you enjoy your hair color? if you think that's funny look at your selfs

in about 10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

(everyone did as the letter said. They had to scream! a huge wind came and left. Kagome sighed to continue on reading)

Enjoy being naked ha ha ha ha

I know i've been such a brat havn't I.

Well that's all for now.

Love your enemy Kagura

They all were growling and were thinking of evil ways to kill kagura. Sesshomaru chuckled at what he wrote while he was heading home. "They think kagura did it. " Sesshomaru laughed so hard and then told naraku of his prank. Kagura had no clue but she was gonna know on the day of her birthday.

Naraku patted sesshomaru on the head and said. "That's my boy" and he chuckled. "Kagura sure is gonna have a huge storm hit her "


End file.
